Hyman
Hyman (Reynard in the Europe version and ハイマン Himan in the Japanese version) is the boss of Chapter 3 in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Book 1 of Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, and Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. Profile Hyman was the feared kingpin of the Soothsires, a feared gang of bandits who made their home in the Samsooth mountains, a location near the border between Archanea and Aurelis. Under Hyman's command, the Soothsires would rake a fortune in stolen goods, hassling both travelers passing through the region and villages in both Archanea and Aurelis. Their mountain home came to be known as the ghoul's teeth due to their deeds. During the War of Shadows, a priestess named Lena passed through the Samsooth mountains to heal the sick there, but was captured by Hyman and the Soothsires. One of Hyman's subordinates, Julian, fell for Lena and thus helped her escape as Marth and his ragtag army were passing through the region to get to Aurelis. Unfortunately for Hyman, his hired swordsman, Navarre either fell in battle or was recruited into Marth's army by Caeda. Hyman was thus forced to battle Altea and its Talysian allies, whilst a formidable foe, Hyman was ultimately slain, the remainder of the Soothsires fleeing upon their leader's death. Malledus then took Hyman's loot to finance Marth's campaign. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light * Dropped upon defeat Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem * Dropped upon defeat Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |-|Normal= * Will drop when defeated. |-|Hard 5= * Will drop when defeated. Overview Hyman has an unusually high Speed rating for a Fighter, so he can be very dangerous to most units as no units will be able to double him, however he does carry a Hand Axe, which will lower his accuracy a bit. Once Hyman is defeated, he will drop Lena's Mend staff. On harder difficulties, Hyman's HP, Strength, and Skill will be raised significantly, thus he should only be fought by the player's most powerful units. Anime Hyman appears in a major role in the anime which depicts his first meeting with Navarre and how he obtained Lena by buying her from a traveling slaver. He is ultimately killed when battling the turncoat Navarre. Death Quote Notes * Hyman is the first boss to have a portrait in the NES version. * Whilst Hyman and Rickard never appear together, its said the latter was once a member of the Soothsires, indicating he was once a subordinate of Hyman. * Hyman's DS redesign bears a resemblance to The Beast from Advance Wars: Days of Ruin also made by Intelligent Systems. * In the OVA anime, Hyman's appearance resembles how Fighters usually appear in the Fire Emblem series. In the remake of Shadow Dragon, his appearance strangely resembles more a Pirate than a Fighter. Gallery File:Reynard(Anime).jpg|Hyman appears in the Fire Emblem anime. File:FEnesbossface.jpg|Hyman's portrait from Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:SnesReynard.jpg|Hyman's portrait from Book 1 of Mystery of the Emblem. Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Enemies